footsteps
by skippinsunday
Summary: He promised that he would never fall in love,she promised that she would never fall in love with him.Sakura was just one of his victims,but she turned him down.Now Sakura has a new job, and guess who the boss is? What will Syaoran do to get revenge?SS


Footsteps

This is my first ever CCS fic. I'm sorry but I just wanna make this clear… I never watched CCS… so forgive me if I make a mistake! But I think the CCS fics you people have made are adorable! Hehe! Hope you like this one!

Sum: He promised that he would never fall in love, she promised that she would never fall in love with him. Sakura was just one of his victims, but she turned him down. Now Sakura has a new job, and guess who the boss is? What will Syaoran do to have revenge, or would revenge turn into something else?

Disclaimer: how do you think it is possible that I own CCS when I haven't even watched it? if you can answer me this I will give you $1000. just kidding.

Chapter 1:not the best meeting ever

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into a club full of people, drinks and flashing lights.

"Come on Sakura! They're there already!" Tomoyo took her hand and led her to one of the tables with three other girls.

"So… you finally decided to show up eh?" Naoko asked with one eyebrow up.

"Soory… I couldn't decide what to wear." Sakura blushed.

"Naw… it's ok… we learned to live with you." Tomoyo said taking out her video camera.

"Hey… wanna dance?" a low voice said behind Sakura, it was a tall dark guy with blonde hair.

Sakura looked at her friends and they nodded.

"Sure." Sakura smiled.

The man held out his hand and Sakura took it.

Dirty pop 

"I love this song!" Sakura shouted over all the music.

"Doesn't everyone?" the man asked her. "I'm Dave." They danced to the music.

"Sakura."

Sick and tired of hearin all these people talking about! 

_What's the deal with this wild life_

_And when's it gonna fade out_

Sakura circled Dave and he looked at her, liking what he saw.

_Then you got to realize what you're doin's out of trend_

_We got the gift of melody and we're gonna bring it till the end._

"You're a good dancer." Dave smiled flirtatiously at Sakura.

"So are you."

It doesn't matter 

_About car I drive and what I wear around my neck_

_All that matters_

_Is that you recognize that it's just about respect_

No one noticed a certain brown haired man in the VIP lounge on the second floor.

"Syaoran, who you checking out?" his best friend Eriol said from behind him.

Syaoran pointed at a certain beautiful brown haired girl.

"Nice…. Well, go get 'er tiger." Eriol said jokingly.

Syaoran smirked and got up.

It doesn't matter 

_About clothes I wear or where I go and why _

_All that matters _

_Is that you get high and we'll do it to you every time _

Sakura was dancing without a care in the world when she felt someone wrap his arms around her waist. Sakura's closed eyes immediately popped open.

There was a tall messy brown haired boy behind her. Sakura's eyes almost popped out. This guy was gorgeous.

"Hey! I think she is with me!" Dave said angrily.

The brown haired man put out $100 bill. "For your trouble."

Dave was stunned but hen took the money and left.

Do you ever wonder why 

_This music gets you high_

_It takes you on a ride_

_Feel it when your _

_Body starts to rock and you think you can't stop _

_And the music's all you got _

_This must be_

_POP_

"Bribing people to get your way?" Sakura asked still swaying to the music.

"It works doesn't it?" he whispered to her ear.

Chills ran down her spine.

"Let me take you somewhere" he whispered into her ear.

"Sure." Sakura said not really caring.

The man got her hand and led her to a door that had the word 'LI' written on it.

A big black guy in black sunglasses opened the door for them.

The room was a soundproofed room with large sofas and red lighting.

She immediately felt his lips on hers. His tongue was immediately seeking entrance, and she gave it to him.

He immediately moved to her neck, she felt intoxicated. His hands went up her shirt.

She was breathing heavily, she felt his hands creep into her bra. His mouth crashed to hers again. She couldn't breathe well.

"Mmmm" Sakura groaned in delight.

He took her shirt off and broke the kiss for a second. Then his hands wondered to the hook of her bra.

He unhooked it.

Then there was a click in Sakura's head.

"Wait." Sakura said

He was kissing her neck once again.

"What" he didn't stop.

"Get off." Sakura said firmly.

She didn't want a one night stand with a guy she didn't even know. She didn't even know his name.

"WHAT?" he stopped now.

"I'm not one of your sluts." Sakura got her shirt from the floor and put it back on. She stormed out of the room leaving Syaoran there dumbfounded.

Syaoran's insides boiled. _How dare she. _

"SAKURA! Oh my gosh! I was so worried! Where were you!" Tomoyo cried and hugged her.

"I was just in the bathroom…" Sakura said, ashamed of what happened a little earlier.

"It's getting late… let's go home." Tomoyo said getting her coat.

"Ok…" Sakura felt like bursting into tears.

The next morning

"I'M SO FREAKING LATE! And it's my first day! What will they think?" Sakura stuffed a pancake into her mouth.

"Sakura! Don't choke yourself!" Tomoyo laughed seeing her best friend panic.

Sakura gulped down a glass of orange juice and got her bag. "Bye Tomoyo!" Sakura practically ran out the door.

"Bye! And good luck!" Tomoyo called after her.

She laughed and shook her head. Some things never change. She checked her watch and her eyes widened. "I'M LATEEEEEEEE!" she screamed and ran off.

The Li Corporation

Syaoran was massaging his temples. "When is she going to get here?" he asked impatiently.

"How would I know… and what got you into such a bad mood?" Eriol asked

"The meeting starts in a few minutes and I still have to brief her AND she has to be there to take down notes!" he said purposely leaving out the second question.

"There is still 20 minutes and you can take down your own notes." Eriol shrugged.

"20 MINUTES ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Li shouted. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "WHATTTTTTT!" Syaoran shouted at the person behind him. It was a small honey colored haired girl.

His memory started clicking. It was the girl from last night. He felt the rage creep into him again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the girl said in complete horror.

"Past girlfriend?" Eriol asked.

"NOO!" the two said at the same time.

"You dirty evil old man! How dare you even be in a respectable place like this! Actually, you don't even deserve to be alive!" you could see the fire in her eyes. Syao was scared… a little.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD! IT DOESN'T EVEN SEEM LIKE I'M A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU!" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU'RE A DIRTY CREEP WHO SLEEPS WITH WOMEN FOR FUN!" Sakura screamed, the people around them gave scared looks, half because the girl seemed scary and half because it seemed that she had no idea who the guy she was screaming at was.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A 23 YEAR OLD VIRGIN!" Syaoran shouted making his coffee shake.

Sakura stopped. She was hurt by this, she didn't know why, she felt her lips start to tremble. NO! Sakura! This isn't the time or place to cry.

But she cried anyways.

Syaoran was a little shocked by this. Ok… maybe he did go too far, announcing that she was a virgin in front of the whole office.

Sakura glared at him through the tears and pored a cup of coffee all over his shirt and she ran off.

Syaoran was stunned, not only did she scream at him but she also poured coffee all over him. He started swearing and stormed into his office angrily followed by Eriol.

"That was… uh… interesting…" Eriol smiled.

"What was she even doing here!" Syaoran took off his suite jacket which was now drenched in coffee.

"I uh think that that was your new secretary." Eriol said handing him another jacket.

"Great…. Wait… I know just how to repay her for all she has done." Syaoran smiled mischievously. Eriol got scared so he scrambled out of the room.

The girl's bathroom

Sakura was sitting on a chair in the bathroom crying her eyes out.

She blew her nose. So much for a good first day. She found out that the creep from last night worked at Li Corporations, she was crying her eyes out in a bathroom, she made the worst first impression ever and she still couldn't find her boss.

The door suddenly opened. A girl who was a few inches taller than Sakura walked in.

"I heard what you did to Syaoran." The raven haired girl said with a frown on her face.

Syaoran? Oh… maybe that's his name…. Maybe she had a crush on the guy and was gonna rip her hair off because she embarrassed him in front of the whole office.

"Oh… I'm sorry… do you like him or something?" Sakura asked then she realized how personal this question was. "Oh… sorry… you don't have to answer me, that was way too personal." Sakura got up and threw her used tissues into the trashcan.

The girl laughed like a maniac. "L…Like him? he's my cousin! And he deserves what he got! Sleeping with all those women! Good thing you refused him." she smiled. "Oh… I'm Li Mei Lin." She brought out her hand.

"Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura shook her hand.

Wait… Li… LI… why is that name so familiar…. LI CORPORATION!

"WAIT! YOU OWN LI CORPORATION?" Sakura didn't know what to do, bow, worship her or kiss her ring.

"Yeah… partly… Syaoran's parents own it, and he's the heir." Mei Lin waled over to the sink to wash her hands.

"T…T… The creep is the heir?" Sakura said in disgust.

Li Corporation was the most successful business in Asia and one of the best in the world. And he was going to run it one day. What a sad day that would be.

"Yeah… the creep is the heir but just to tell you the truth… he'll do quite a good job." Mei Lin dried her hands on the little hand towels set on the counter.

Sakura felt like laughing. Him. a good job. Yeah right.

"Well if you want Syaoran to not fire you here are a few simple tips, do not scream at him anymore, one time was enough, do not spill coffee on him, either on purpose or accidentally, that was the reason why he fired his old secretary, do not call him Syaoran unless he tells you to and write and note everything down." Mei Lin smiled.

Not one of those tips would be easy to follow, but she had to try. "Thank you." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Mind if I call you Sakura?" Mei Lin asked.

"Sure! And can I call you Mei Lin cause it's kinda hard to have two Li-sans in the building." Sakura blushed slightly.

"Yeah… no problem… oh and Sakura… there are more than just two Li's in this building." Mei Lin informed her.

oh goody.

A/N: yep! Done! Ok! So how did you like it? it sounds kinda cliché doesn't it? but don't worry, I'll add a little twist so that you wont get bored! How do you think Sak and Syao will make it out alive? Oh yeah… does anyone know syaoran's dad's name is? And also his sisters? If they don't have names… help me out and suggest one! Ok! People! It would REALLY make my day if you reviewed! Thank you! And bye!

And this is my list, if you have never seen it before, I would like you to add to it! PWEEESHHHHHHHHH! I love the list! And I will love those who add to it!

**What separates teens from kids:**

1) If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

2) Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

3) You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

4) Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

5) Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

6) You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

7) You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8) You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9) You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller. –star-chan89

10) You used to hang out with everyone, now you only hang out with "cool" people. –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

11) You used to listen to nursery rhymes, but now you listen to rock and rap and pop. . –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

12) You used to close your eyes whenever it was the kissing scene but now you are willing to kill to be in it. (with the guy of coarse) –me……. skippinsunday

13) when you surfed the net… it used to be all Barbie or bratz or whatever but now… you're more into chatting. –me! AGAIN! See! See! I'm helping!

14) Grandma used to be someone who bought you toys and gave you candy when your mum wouldn't let you have any... Now she's the one you talk to when you're having problems with your mum and YOU bring the snacks to watch some sappy movie. –RayZor

15) When you were a kid you wanted to ride the bus to school, now you can't wait until your old enough to be able to drive a car there. -DiamondLucy

16) When you were a kid you wanted more responsibility so you could seem older, know you want less responsibility so you can just hang out with your friends. -DiamondLucy

luv ya!

XOXO

skippinsunday


End file.
